It's Always Raining in My Head
by mriss
Summary: The photograph of the three of them stared at him, boring the truth in his head. Her continuous not yets. He hadn't been able to say what he wanted, now he was paying. Tracie ran at him. Daddy! Casey stared at him. Derek..she smiled.
1. Epiphany

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek or the song Epiphany by STAIND**

Chapter 1

The water ran across Derek Venturi's back with a vengence. The scalding water sent steam through the top of the shower as he leaned against the wall, hoping for all his thoughts to just fade with the memories pounding in his head and the water beating him red. The tears had stopped, but the numbness had yet to come.

_-Your words they make just a whisper, Your face is so unclear, I try to pay attention, and the words just disappear-_

Derek turned around and threw his head back, the water pelting his face as he rubbed it, trying to rid himself of the pain he was feeling. He could never say anything quite right, never say the right words, or kiss her the right way. He got tongue tied and nervous and scared when he was around her. But underneath all that, he never felt happier or more sure of himself then when he was in her presence, because to him she was a goddess worthy of praise. An opponent that could match anything and anyone in her way. Her name was Casey MacDonald.

_-Cause it's always raining in my head, Forget all the things I should have said, So I speak to you in riddles, Cause my words get in my way-_

She'd been his for awhile, they'd lay in his bed together for hours; talking, kissing, listening to music, just being there together. He couldn't stop smiling when he thought of those times, but then again he couldn't stop crying either. She'd stopped it all. She couldn't take seeing him at school, anywhere outside of that room knowing she wasn't his at that moment. Knowing that he wouldn't admit he loved her, he played with her. He played mind games and hoped upon hope that she'd figure it out, he'd hoped in vain. Because she never did. Yet she still came to the rooms each night, she'd stand in his door frame and for the longest time they'd just stare at each other. Derek shut off the water.

_-I smoke the whole thing to my head, And feel it wash away, Cause I can't take anymore of this, I wanna come apart-_

Wrapping a towel around his waist and opening the door Derek entered the hall, for a moment believing that he could look out the door and see her standing there, but knowing he wouldn't. He was alone, in his own apartment, with himself. Casey had their daughter for the weekend, Derek was alone. Eighteen, free of his kid and ex-girlfriend/step-sister, what couldn't he do? Derek knew the answer...anything. His head was always pounding with thoughts of her, thoughts of their three year old daughter Tracie. He had made sure it ended with and ee sound, she looked just like Casey.

Running his hand through his hair Derek slipped on a pair of boxers and headed towards his kitchen, hoping he could stomach some good food and a movie, but moving down the hall seeing the black and white picture of him, Casey, and Tracie he stopped. The photographer had been so amazed by the two girls eyes he'd made the only color in the photograph their amazing blue eyes. As Derek's own eyes connected with Casey's in the photo. The photo was on a couch. Derek was sitting on the edge, Casey was laying on it her head next to Tracie's who was on Derek's lap, Derek's arm was around Casey's waist, holding her hand. We smiled before feeling the tears falling down his face. Which soon turned to racking sobs. They'd been fifteen when their daughter was born, shortly after turning sixteen. He thought they'd last forever. But you can never expect something to last forever if you can hardly admit it's there.

_-And dig myself a little hole inside your precious herat, cause it's always raining inmy head, forget all the things I should've said-_

Derek hugged himself and headed back to his bedroom. All he could do was sleep lately. Unless Tracie was around, his little ray of sunshine in his once bright life. Everything Derek had planned for his life was ruined, all because he couldn't say what he felt or meant to say. All he could say was someday, one day, eventually, which in the end Casey took as never. He hoped she'd come back. He hoped one day she'd let him crawl back into that little part of her heart where he belonged. With his hopes he drifted off to sleep, hoping one day...one day...wouldn't be never.

_-I am nothing more than a little boy inside, that cries out for attention, that I always try to hide-_

The morning was bright as Casey MacDonald stepped out of her Suburu, taking Tracie's hand tightly in hers and crossing the street to Derek's apartment complex. Derek. Casey faked a smile for her daughter as they entered the elevator. Tracie, her only lasting connection with Derek. What Casey wouldn't give for Derek to take her in his arms and kiss her like had so long ago. What she wouldn't give for him to just admit how he had felt, what she wouldn't give...but that's all it was. What he wouldn't give, what he didn't give. Now they had a daughter that was the only thing that kept them together. Their family didn't invite them home together, no matter how badly they wanted to see at least one old Casey vs. Derek fight.

"Mommy, daddy's gonna be sleepy." Tracie said with a toothy smile. Casey nodded at her wearily, that's all Derek did, was sleep. Casey shrugged, what did it matter to her? She wasn't in his life anymore. She didn't matter to him. They reached their floor and walked into Derek's unlocked apartment. Casey made a mental note to tell him to make sure it was locked when Tracie was home. "Daddy!" Tracie ran towards her father who was in his boxers yet again, walking down the hallway.

"Lil T, babe I missed you," He said with a smile, Kissing her on the cheek before setting her down and telling her to put her stuff in her room. Casey tried to look nonchalant as he caught her looking at his six pack and arms. He smiled. "Hey Case," He said, walking towards her. The first time they were alone because once T was in her room it'd take a crane to get her out.

_-Cause I talk to you like children, though I don't know how I feel, but I know I'll do the right thing, if the right thing is in fear-_

"I missed you Case," Derek said, brushing a strand of hair from her face, his hand resting on her cheek, his thumb running on her bottom lip.

"Derek," She searched his eyes. They were full of so many different things, things she knew he wouldn't say, then the realization came, things he couldn't say...after years of wanting and waiting...he couldn't say them because he knew she'd never be able to say them back the same way. He couldn't handle it.

"I'm sorry Case..." He whispered before pressing his lips to hers, kissing her hoping it'd say all he needed to, even more so hoping she'd say it back. She did. Putting her arms around his neck she pulled him closer, his hands closing around her waist. She pulled away slowly as the kiss slowed.

"Derek I...I can't..." She whispered, tears falling down her face, her hand flying to her mouth. "Not yet...not until...just not yet...I'll be back for Tracie in a couple days." She said, fleeing the room. Leaving Derek to do whatever it is he felt he had to do. Whether it was to smile, to laugh, or to cry. She had to get out before she saw any of it...not yet.

_-Cause it's always raining in my head, forget all the things I should have said.-_

Derek stood alone in the room in silence, tears falling down a smiling face. She'd kissed back. She felt it back. And although pain still clouded his mind. The sunrise of hope was there. He felt it in him and he knew, one day he'd have Casey back. And when he did he wouldn't fail to say so.

Casey stood by her car, sobbing hysterically as she got in. Her lips burning from his kiss her waist on fire from his touch. She felt so much for him. But why couldn't they make it work? Could they make it work? She sighed, she didn't know what was going to happen the next time she went there, because everytime she did it was the same. Not yet...not yet...

The light turned green and she drove away..

tbc


	2. So Far Away

**Disclaimer: I own Tracie. I do not own the song So Far Away by STAIND.**

Chapter 2

Casey twisted the soda cap back onto her Dr. Pepper and set it on the desk in front of her. She was eighteen working a desk job in New York City. What could be better right? Sighing she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, brushing it away from her face and keeping it away was something that calmed her for some reason. With that out of the way she opened the file she was supposed to be reading on her computer.

_-This is my life, it's not what it was before-_

Sighing Casey shut her eyes tight, squeezing her hands into fists, willing the tears not to come out of her eyes. She couldn't take it. Derek was comsuming her everyday thoughts now. She'd grown somewhat accustomed to the fact that Derek was barely a part of her life, a blip in her day, the father of her child which lived solely with him so she could continue her schooling. Casey had always wondered what it was that made Derek give up his Fraternity Dreams. Shaking her head she stood up and grabbed her Dr. Pepper and purse, she had to get out of there. There was nothing that could be done at work today, she decided, nothing that could be concentrated on correctly. All she could see, think or feel was Derek Venturi. Why?

_-All these feelings I've shared, and these are my dreams that I'd never lived before.-_

The rain poured down on Casey as she ran to her car, hopping in and starting it, turning the heater to full blast. Shaking the rain from her head she pressed her forhead into the steering wheel. _click_. She locked her cars doors and drove away after a moment of silence save the pitter patter of the rain. Where could she go? After that kiss...it'd felt like she'd been asleep for three years. It'd felt like nothing else mattered anymore, like someone was waking her up and that's when she realized that she had been asleep.

_-Somebody shake me, Cause I, I must be sleeping.-_

Casey slammed on her breaks and swerved her car to the right, headed towards the bridge. She had to get to Jersey...to Derek. Why the two had chosen to move into such close proximity of each other in America rather than Canada she'd never know. All she knew was that there was something that Derek needed to say to her. Something he felt that needed to be put into words and at this point she was sure she wouldn't be able to do anything or think of anything else until she heard it.

The bridge was closed. Due to the pouring rain. _"Shit."_ She said to herself, turning her car around heading towards her apartment. What else could she do? There was nothing else she could do until the rain stopped. Which should be soon, but being in New York Casey had no idea how long it'd be. _"Derek, why these secrets?" _ She begged inside as the tears again welled up in her throat and eyes as she headed up the stairs to her two bedroom, one bathroom apartment, barely making it inside._ "What are you hiding? Why can't you tell me how you feel?" _Casey pleaded in her head, locking the door and collapsing on her couch. Her head was pounding and it felt as if the walls were closing in. Why? Why? Why? Her lips burned, what was this affect Derek was having on her? Her eyes closed, darkness overwhelmed her. Too much.

_-Now that we're here so far away, all the struggle we thought was in vain, all the mistakes, one life contained-_

Derek squeezed the steering wheel, checking on Tracie in her car seat from the rear view mirror. She and her barbie's were very happy in the backseat. Unlike Derek who was sitting in the front seat holding back tears. He was man, he didnt' want to cry.Not in front of his baby girl. Not in front of anyone, unless that anyone happened to be Casey. Shaking his head he concentrated on the bridge in front of him. By the time they'd closed it he'd been on it already, he wasn't about to let them tell him to turn around. He'd finally gotten his ass out of the hosue to tell Casey MacDonald something, he couldn't back down now. If he did he was sure he would never get this shot again.

_-They all finally started to go away, now that we're here it's so far away, and I feel like I can face the day.-_

Reaching the end of the bridge he asked Tracie for exact directions to her mommy's house. Tracie, being sheer direction genius that she was, pointed him right to it.

"Daddy! That's Krissy, can I go play with her?" Tracie begged. Derek looked at his little girl, so much him in her, so much Casey. you could tell that she was their daughter. Smiling at her he knew he was going to let her. He knew he would want the moments with casey alone, he'd finally found a way to forgive himself for being the lousy person he'd been. Now he had to find a way to say that to Casey, but more importantly he needed to find a way to say the three words she needed to hear the most.

"Go ahead Tracie, but be careful. I have to talk to mommy and I'll be back." He said to his daughter, unbuckling her and setting her on the ground seconds before she jetted towards the play ground where a little girl and her mom were playing. Derek walked over and shook the woman's hand. "Derek Venturi," He said smiling. Not letting his weakness or sadness show. The mom, who he later found out was Diane, was watching him with a grin on her face. "Do you mind keeping an eye on her while I run and talk to Casey?" He asked. She smiled and assured him it was no problem, her apartment was 402 just a few doors from the playground. He nodded. "Tracie put your hood on right now" He called to his daughter, on a playground in the rain. And he thought he was crazy. He headed towards Casey's apartment.

_-I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today.-_

The stairs to her apartment were high and hard to climb, or so Derek thought. Why couldn't she have an indoor elevator apartment complex like he did? He laughed at the thought. Because as he saw the door looming ahead of him he knew this was a Casey kind of place. It wasn't organized and well kept, but it was a homey place and Derek could feel it. Almost as strongly as he felt her. Raising his hand to the door he brought his hand back to knock. Then dropped his hand, bringing both to his head and rubbing his hair and the nape of his neck.

_"What am I doing?" _He thought to himself. _"This is insane. What am I going to say? I don't even know what to say!"_ Derek's thoughts were bouncing around in his head so loudly he didn't seem to notice the door in front of him open to a very surprised Casey, holding her purse and keys.

_-These are my words, that I've never said before. I think I'm doing ok. And this is the smile that I've never shown before.-_

Casey smiled at Derek weakly, she could feel her knees buckling as he gave her a small smile she'd never really seen. It amazed her that after all the things that had changed their lives so many times that he still had something new up his sleeve each time she saw him. "Hi Derek, I ummm I was just..." He put his fingers to her lips. What was there to say that she needed to? She'd always said it.

_-Somebody shake me, Cause I, I must be sleeping.-_

"Case there's so many things I've left unsaid the three years we've known each other. So many thoughts and feelings and words I wanted to tell you...but I never knew how." She stared at him, her mouth opening again before his eyes locked with hers. Causing her to lose all thought of what she could possibly say to him."I'm herre to tell you Case...that when I kissed you today...I felt it...from you for the first time in years...and I think you felt it to." Casey broke the gaze and looked at her feet.

"I did..." She said in a barely audible voice, yet he still heard her. He smiled slowly, she didn't see his smile.

"I hope so..." She looked up, tears coming from her eyes, leaving trails across her dry cheeks. He brought his thumb up and whiped a tear away.

_-Now that we're here, so far away. All the struggle we thought was in vain. All the mistakes, one life contained.-_

"Derek what is it that you're here to do except say what you've already said?" Casey choked, unsure of how to word her question. Unsure if she wanted an answer. Positive she wanted him to stay. Her throat hurt from controlling the sobs she wanted to escape so badly.

"I want you Casey...I want you to love me, I want you know..." His hand rested on her cheek and neck, their faces inches apart. "That I love you." He whispered. She gasped.

_-They all finally start to go away, now that we're here it's so far away. And I feel like I can face the day. I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person I am today.-_

Taking his other hand Derek placed it on the small of her back, pulling her so close to him she could feel his breath against hers. Their eyes never leaving each other. _-I'm so afraid of waking.- _ Derek's lips met Casey's, the sparks flying. The kiss deepening, Caseys' arms finding his neck. _-Please don't shake me.-_ Casey could taste both their tears in the kiss, Derek could only sense Casey's need and want for him. Her love and His love. _-Afraid of waking- _Derek's hand left Casey's face and also closed around her waist, pulling her in as close as she could get. The kiss still lasting. Their breath still holding. _-Please don't shake me.-_

The two broke apart, their lips on fire from the passion of their kiss. His arms still around her waist, her hands on his chest. He'd said it. He'd told her. He'd announced it to her for the first time in three years. The heat and passion wasn't all they had, they had love that not many knew in real life. She smiled, biting her bottom lip. Unsure of how to say that she loved him back when he'd never listened before.

"I love you Derek Venturi." She said slow and quiet, letting it out before pressing her lips against his again.Derek smiled against her lips, the kiss holding so much more than a simple kiss for the two."And I always will." Casey finished as they broke the kiss. He winked at her and she lightly smacked him. There was so much they'd missed because of his fear. But then again they'd made it hadn't they? They had come so far from where they'd started. Two fifteen year olds forced under the same roof.

"Casey MacDonald...will you marry me?" He whispered in her ear, kissing her shoulder lightly, sending shivers through her spine.

"I will." She said simply as their lips met again. It'd taken three years. What was next?

_-Now that we're here, so far away. All the struggle we thought was in vain, all the mistakes, one life contained. They all finally start to go away. Now that we're here so far away, and I feel like I can face the day.-_

_-I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person I am today.-_

tbc


	3. When it all Falls Apart

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or the song When it All Falls Apart by the Veronicas.**

**AN: This and the next chapter are FLASHBACK EPISODES So it's based in the past when Derek & Casey break up. They're sixteen! r e v i e w**

Chapter 3

_-I'm having the day from hell, It wasn't all going so well before you came...-_

Rays of sunshine filtered through sixteen year old Casey MacDonalds blinds. Pulling her pillow over her head she groaned and rolled onto her stomach. How could it be morning already? **beep beep beep **With a moan and a smack Casey hit her alarm clock, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed and rubbing her head, willing her headache to go away. It hadn't been a good night and from the way she was feeling she was sure it wasn't going to be a good day either. Sighing she grabbed her tank top, tight jeans, and a v-neck t-shirt and headed to the bathroom, only to be met by a locked door. With another groan she threw her head back.

"Dammit Derek open the door, I have to take a shower!" She yelled. Her boyfriend and her step-brother...and the father of her child. She giggled slightly. Amused somewhat at the thought. Granted he had never stated how he felt or anything, but in private with the three of them he showed it constantly, and he ravished his daughter.. She smiled and bit her lip, she knew she wouldn't be able to stay mad at him long. That's when the door swung open in her face.

"Morning," He grumbled, running his hand through his hair, water droplets falling around and on him as he did so. She smiled yet again at him. Maybe today would be ok, even though she hadn't gotten any sleep. He looked at her blue eyes, could he do it? He had no idea if he could where as she had no idea what he was about to do. With a weak smile he leaned over and kissed her on the lips, she kissed back.

"Morning to you too," She said with a bigger grin before noticing Derek's grim expression. "Is everything..." She was cut off by him shaking his head and a kiss on the cheek, he was shifting his feet back and forth.

"Case...Case...Casey I..." He wiped the sweat from the nape of his neck and shifted again. She nodded, urging him to proceed. He gulped. "I think we need to stop this...we have a kid...and we can't afford any more...problems. I love Trace, you do to. Let's just be seperate people. No couple no connections. Let's be over." He said in one long breath. Closing his eyes in hopes he could avoid her hurt expression.

"Wha...why?" She choked back tears that she knew wanted to escape.

"I can't say what you want me to say Casey...I can't do it...we need to space out ok?" He kissed her on the lips once more only to be pushed away.

"Stay away from me Derek...stay away." She said slowly, the expression of pain easily visible in her eyes and they way her mouth was pursed in a sad way. With the slam of the bathroom door in his face their baby began to cry. He headed towards Casey's room...for the last time.

_-And you told me you needed space, with a kiss on the side of my face, not again.-_

Casey threw the toilet seat and cover down and sat on it, allowing the tears and choking and racking sobs to come. She willed them to come. She'd just let her ... she'd just let Derek walk all over her. She'd let him break her heart without a fight. She didn't care if he was hurt at that moment. All she knew was that she was regretting not giving him the hard punch in the face she was sure he deserved. Her heart was aching and she could hear through the wall the cooing sweet sounds he was making at their little girl..._their_ little girl. She put her shaking hands to her face as the tears proceeded to fall. Her heart breaking more and more with each tear that fell.

_-And not to mention the tears I shed, but I should have kicked your ass instead. I need an intervention, attention to stop temptation to scream.-_

Pressing his hand to his eyes he willed the tears that were coming to go away. He willed them to back down and not overcome him. He just needed a moment to process what he'd done. He did love her, he did. But she wanted him to say it, she wanted him to say things he couldn't say. Not because he didn't want to...because the words wouldn't come out. She wanted to be a couple in and out of school. She wanted a relationship he didn't know if he could handle. Casey overwhelmed him with her...uniqueness and her amazing abilities that she showed each day. She was a fantastic mother and girlfriend and friend. Derek wasn't sure if he could handle that amazingness everywhere. Taking a deep breath he cooed at his daughter, hoping upon hope that the scream of anger and frusteration and hurt wouldn't come out.

_-Cause baby everything is f-ed up straight from the heart, tell me what do you do when it all falls apart.-_

The shower water shut off and Casey exited the bathroom in nothing but a towel, clutching her wet clothes to her toweled body. Only to find Derek in her room giving their baby a bottle.

"Out," Was all she could say. Derek looked at her face. Puffed and red he knew she'd been crying. Would she admit it? Never. He simply nodded and went to his own room with Tracie while Casey got ready alone. Her heart aching and her body was as well. Staring in the mirror her mind flooded with memories. Her heart was shattered. Everything in her world was rocked. What could she do? What was she going to say and do and think now that Derek wasn't what she thought? They'd had a baby together, Casey was at a loss as to how that could make him love her less. Any less at all. She shook her head and brushed her hair. Determined to make it through the day without another tear, determined to make it through her life without Derek without another tear.

_-Gotta pick myself up, where do I start. Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart. No-_

Casey searched each of her family members faces, hoping to find some source of comfort. In the end she knew it was a hopeless cause. None of them could know her pain inside. As she held Tracie in her arms she caught Derek's eyes. With a small nod and a look in her eye stating I see she looked at her daughter. With the big blue eyes and brown hair you could see she was their daughter. She held Derek's mischevious smirk upon her face much of the time and Casey's determination in her eyes. A mixture, a Venturi-MacDonald. They'd chosen Tracie Vanessa Venturi since Casey and Derek had been together. They'd mixed their chosen names. It was the easiest thing they could have thought of. And it fit her perfectly. She smiled at her daughter who was holding Casey's finger in her hand and waving it around, forcing a small smile from her mom.

"My babygirl," Casey whispered in her ear, planitng a kiss on her forhead before handing her to Nora. "Be back at three," She said and headed out the door.

Stopping dead in her tracks yet another groan that was mixed with a painful realization escaped her lips. The car was gone. Derek had left her to take the bus. They were over. She sighed and ran her hand through her damp hair. She didn't care. Who was she going to try and impress? Derek? As if. With little emotion she trudged two blocks to the bus stop and waited. The bus came and took them away. All the while Casey MacDonald remained silent while inside she was crashing down.

_-Don't know where I parked my car, Don't know who my real friends are anymore.-_

The school was packed as Derek entered. High fiving each guy he found and smiling his million dollar smile at each girl he felt on top of the world. On the outside. Because on the inside he was crashed and burned. He hadn't wanted to do that to Casey. Hadn't wanted to hear her racking sobs in the shower or see the expression of she'll live in the kitchen. He'd wanted them to grow up and have more children as gorgeous as Tracie, grow old and die together. But he couldn't say what needed to be said for that to happen. He was sixteen. He knew he wanted it. It had been a matter of letting it out.

With a sigh and a small smirk he found Emily waiting at his locker yet again. She had no inkling that Tracie was his baby, Casey had never bothered to "find the father." As Emily put it, which had for Emily left an open door in possibilities for the two. He simply said hello and opened his locker. Casey entered the building as well, right as the rain outside began to pour and her best friend caught her eye.

"Well Derek, I'll see you at lunch." Emily whispered in his ear seductivly. He nodded, not really hearing or noticing her at all. Only Casey's piercing blue eyes in hers as Emily walked in the opposite direction. In Derek and Casey's minds all they could think was, well what a great way to start the day and it just gets better.

Sitting down in her chair Casey whiped away a tear that escaped. Sam sat behind her and Derek across the room. He couldn't be near her. He couldn't smell her or he'd stand up in front of the class and start singing some stupid song. She drove him mad. He couldn't do it. Couldn't be near her when so much was at stake for his reputation. Because at sixteen for him it was more important than some crush, he thought it was a crush, only a crush. She choked a little as he stared at her, nodding at her as well. Knowing full well her heart was shattered. He knew she'd trusted him when there was no one else for her to trust. And he knew that she held his heart in her hands, but he wouldn't say it. He refused to admit that he was in love with Casey or that he was whipped or anything else. He wouldn't do it. And she never thought she'd think of it. But that was the moment she wrote something on a note and passed it behind her, asking Sam to the party that night.

_-I put my faith in you, what a stupid thing to do, when it rains it pours.-_

The day came and went. Night approached. Friday night. Usually it would have been Casey, Tracie, and Derek night. For Casey and Derek tonight it was Casey vs. Derek at the party tonight.

The party booming and the lights down real low Casey entered in low slung jeans and a tank top. Nothing too much but enough to catch attention. She saw Sam and headed for him, pressing a light kiss on his cheek, tracing his chest with her finger and lacing her hand with his. Derek watched all of this with extreme envy in his heart. And at the easiest moment found a girl whose name he'd never forget and wrapped his arm around her waist. Her name was Kaycee. He shook his had at himself. He was idiot, this he knew for certain. But he wasn't letting Casey get to him. She was like taking a drink of alcohol or some E, an extreme high that would get to you and never go away.

_-And not too mention I drank too much, I'm feeling hng over and out of touch.-_

Casey stood in the middle of what used to be a living room and was now a dance floor. Her head was spinning and Sam had his arms around her waist, placing light little kisses across her back. She smiled to herself. Derek's face glowered at her, then a smirk lit on his face and turned to the girl in front of him. She sighed, feeling her heart stab itself. What was she getting herself into? She pulled away from Sam and spun around in circles to the beat of the music. Allowing herself to flow hoping to god that she wouldn't yell or scream and cry, hoping she could just pass out or something. Instead she just stopped. Stared at everyone around her before dashing out of the house into the car and home. Tears flowing down her face. No more tears she begged herself. No more tears.

_-I need an intervention, attention to stop temptation to scream.-_

Derek watched her as she ran out of the house. Not really feeling the soft licking and biting Kaycee was providing his neck with. With ease he pushed her off onto another guy who was happy to supervise her for a bit. Derek laughed a bit, what a joke. He'd tried so hard with that Kaycee girl, but Casey's expression was heart wrenching. And at that moment Derek had to wonder if he had a heart. Stopping to stare at the empty parking space in front of him he frowned. Shoving his hands in his pockets Derek started to walk home, tears streaming down his face. "Casey," Falling from his lips. "I love you..." Coming out in nothing but a choked whisper.

_-Cause baby everything is f'ed up straight from the heart. Tell me what do you do when it all falls apart-_

The tears fell but the sobs slowed as Casey sat on her bed, rocking Tracie to sleep with a bottle. Her baby, his baby, their baby.. She was Derekless. She had never known it would feel like this to be 'dumped.' But then again she doubted it felt like this when you with just any boyfriend. She and Derek had something not many people had, sighing she chuckled a little. What were the odds that the one to be her first love and the one to rip her heart out and into shreds would be her own step-brother. But then again she doubted this had happened to anyone else. Whiping the tears from her face Tracie smiled at her mom, causing her to smile as well. "No more tears baby, no more for daddy." She whispered, swearing silently to herself. It was done. No more tears, she'd said it earlier, but this time it was done. She heard the front door slam.

_-Gotta pick myself up, where do I start. Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart-_

The steps made loud noises as Derek stormed up them, he'd cried.Hard. He'd stopped on a curb in the dark under a streetlight to sob his heart out over Casey. And there she was. Derek stopped outside her door and looked in. Her beautiful face shining from tears he knew he'd caused. Another bit of his heart ripped out and stayed there with her. Inivisible it was to her, but it stayed there. She looked at him, big anime eyes was the only expression he could think of to describe them. Tracie sleeping in her mom's arms. Casey quietly laid her baby in her bassinet next to her bed before standing up, walking to the door, staring at Derek and shutting the door in his face.

_-No-_

He sighed. It was done. He'd cast the last stone of their relationship. All because she was asking him to feel, to openly feel. And he had for her. He just couldn't say it. After everything he couldn't put his heart out there for the world to see. There was no way he was going to do it. Wallking into his own room he shut his door. Tracie was going to sleep in his room tomorrow. He sighed, his shoulders shook a bit and he lay on his bed. Staring at the picture of the three of them. That picture he knew was going to stay with him forever.

_-Can it be easier? Can I just change my life? Cause it just seems to go bad everytime.-_

Sitting on her bed watching Tracie breathe in and out steadily she slowly sighed. The tears were forming again but she wouldn't cry. At that moment she stared at her daughter she was torn. Torn between wishing to be absolutely anyone else under the sun but herself and wanting to be herself because she had Tracie, she had a baby that would be her tie to Derek until she died. Because Derek loved his baby. No one knew it but their family. And that ripped her heart out more. However much he loved his babygirl, it wouldn't be enough until he could say it.

_-Will I be mending another one ending once again?-_

The two didn't know it, the two didn't feel it. But as they sat there, forcing themselves not to cry and forcing themselves to believe that this was how it was supposed to be. That they didn't love the other they were setting themselves up to just fall in love with each other again. Each time Derek saw Casey he loved her more than the first. Each time Casey saw Derek she gave her heart to him and it stayed. Derek could feel Casey's pain radiating to him and Casey could feel something from Derek even though she had no idea what it was. They simply sat there and towards the early morning when the sun began to come up you could see the tears shimmering on their cheeks. Casey sitting by Tracie's bassinet wanting so badly to jump up and run to Derek, proudly telling him about Tracie's first full nights sleep. But she wouldn't, couldn't or wouldn't she wasn't sure if she could decifer the difference.

_-Everything is f-ed up straight from the heart, tell me what do you do when it all falls apart? Gotta pick myself up,where do I start? Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart. No.-_

Uneventful things happened. More eventful things happened. Family events. Birthdays, Christmas. Vacations. All of which included their little additiion and everyones joy. Her fist word was Madama. A mixture of her parents whom she spent equal amounts of time with. She had no idea her parents hadn't uttered a word to eachother since that day. Their world was rocked and shakin and turned upside down the day Derek decided he couldn't say it. The day everything in their lives fell apart and twisted around.

_-Cause everything is f'ed up straight from the heart, tell me what do you do when it all falls apart. Gotta pick myself up where do I start. Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart. No.-_

Doors slammed and two people drove away...in seperate directions headed for seperate lives. The only thing keeping them together was the little girl in the backseat of Casey MacDonalds small car. And their unbreakable bond they'd created, when Derek decided to let things all fall apart.

_-Falls apart...gotta pick myself up cause things are messed up.-_

tbc


	4. Wonderful

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or anything you recognize. Nor do I own the song Wonderful by Everclear. I own Tracie n' the storyline.**

**AN: This is the last FLASHBACK EPISODE. They're eighteen-in college, sort of building up to all the stuff in chapters 1 & 2. The song isn't exactly basing the story, simply the background.**

Chapter 4

Derek Venturi stared up at the large building in front of him. His eyes blurred for a moment, trying to concentrate on nothing but finding his room, his apartment. He'd bought one because his roommate hadn't approved of him bringing his daughter each weekend. Blowing out some air Derek hoisted his suitcase and a box in his arms, slamming his car door shut. Eighteen and already moving into his apartment, life was crazy wasn't it?

_-I close my eyes when I get too sad, I think thoughts that I know are bad.-_

Setting his things in the center of the apartment Derek opened the cardboard box by his side, removing a photo from it. The three of him. Blinking back tears and forcing back the pain of unimaginable hate that he had for himself Derek found a tack and placed the photo in the hallway, right in the center. His family. His family that wasn't quite his anymore. Derek shook his head and rubbed his temples, he didn't want to think those thoughts again. He didn't want to know or remind himself that he was a complete idiot.

_-Close my eyes and I count to ten, hope it's over when I open them.-_

The world was black and white for Casey MacDonald as she entered her two bedroom apartment. She'd bought it a week before she moved out of her family's house. She'd bought it and she and her daughter had had a blast decorating girl style. Casey's eyes flickered as she stared at the all too familiar photo of a family she'd half lost, the photo sitting upon her counter staring back at her. Taunting her and telling her that her life wasn't so wonderful. That she was missing the last piece of the puzzle. Shaking her head she grabbed her keys and headed out the door. Unsure of where she was headed. Tracie was staying at her grandparent's house for he next two days while she...while she and Derek settled into their new houses, jobs, and schools. Life was going on. Life always did, but for Casey MacDonalds heart...well that was on hold. She felt like she was walking through a world that was moving at super sonic speed while her mind and heart remained back at the day when Derek decided he couldn't say it. She blinked for a moment before getting into the car and driving away. Her daughter was the only thing that was wonderful.

_-I want the things that I had before, like a star wars poster on my bedroom door.-_

With a swoosh Derek opened the windows in his apartment, it needed airing, it was too stuffy for him. Or was that the feeling of losing another piece of him. It had been so hard...leaving that house behind. That family and going on his own. But he'd sworn he couldn't stay there. With all the memories that that house held. Casey...he breathed in and out for a moment, taking his time scanning the apartment that was slowly becoming his own. Although he wished he had everything that was his long ago, he knew he wouldn't. He knew he'd lost what he'd had and he had to create his own little world now. Nothing was going to be the same.

That's when the realization hit him. He'd been able to say it all along, he was just scared he'd lose everything. In the end he had anyway. Shaking his head Derek walked to the middle of the room and opened another card board box, Tracie's movie collection. He sighed, they'd had a rough time deciding which of Tracie's belongings stayed with him and which went with Casey. It'd been even harder because Casey and Derek hadn't uttered a word to each other since they were sixteen. Not since that day. Derek picked up a handful of the movies and stacked them in Tracie's shelf to the side of his TV, giving a low sigh as he continued to unpack, Casey's blue eyes always piercing his own.

_-I wish I could count to ten, make everything be wonderful again-_

Tracie stared at her MeMa Nora with her bright blue eyes full of wonder. She was only three years old and that was enough for her. She was happy. Her mommy and daddy didn't live together and she always wondered why, because MeMa Nora and Papa George lived together with their other three kids. At three Tracie was intelligent enough to know how to talk in complete sentences and say what was on her mind. She was like a personality carbon copy of Marti somewhat. But you could always tell that she was Derek and Casey's daughter. She put her heart in everything, she loved everyone even when she didn't say it you could see it in her eyes. And she never hid anything from anyone. What three year old would?

_-Hope my mom and I hope my dad will figure out why they get so mad-_

The lights swtiched from red to green with a flick and Casey pressed the gas. Her heart was wrenching as she drove through her new town. As she drove through her new city. Through New York. Tracie and her mother would be flying in in a couple of days to drop Tracie off. Derek was living in Jersey. Tracie would know her parents, Casey was determined to have that happen. She just wasnt sure if she could take the continuous switching of her daughter with her ex-boyfriend. She didn't know if she could take seeing Derek each week, not seeing remourse in his eyes. Knowing he wouldn't look her straight in the eye. It broke her heart. Pulling into the parking lot of her new job Casey parked her car and got out, heading for the building. To her desk job, as a secretary. She didn't know what life had in store for her. But so far the cards she had been dealt were certainly not the ones she wanted. Casey wiped away a tear that had almost fallen from her face and sighed. Putting on a smile she opened the doors to her new office and sighed. _Is this what he wanted?_ Was all she could think.

_-Hear them scream, I hear them fight. They say bad words that make me wanna cry.-_

Derek blinked back a few tears and smiled at the photo in his hand. The day Tracie was born. Derek couldn't believe how attatched he was to all these photos that brought tears to his eyes. Brought memories back to when his life was wonderful. Wonderful in the comfort of their home. Never outside it. At that thought Derek picked up the phone and began to dial. He had to talk to Sam, who was still in Canada. So far away. Like his family, like that house.

"Hello?" Sam answered his phone, taking a bite of some sort of food, Derek could hear him chewing.

"Hey man, it's me." Derek said slowly, brushing some bang hair out of his face. He was letting it get too long he knew, but he had no mind to cut it. He had more on his mind then his hair.

"What's up Derek?" Sam asked, more chewing.

"You talked to Casey?" Derek breathed out her name with a slow ease. But his heart felt like it was being stabbed as he said her name. Sam and Casey had dated after they'd broken up. Nearly killing Derek.

"Nah we broke up when she moved. She said she was done with Canada save her family, she's sorry n' all but eh we weren't getting along right. We didn't click the way you two did." Derek bit his tongue and bit back the tears he knew would flow at hearing how well him and Casey had "clicked." Swallowing he nodded, as if Sam could see him.

"Oh alright, thanks, later." Derek spoke quickly and snapped his cell phone shut. He hated talking about Casey, it killed him. She was going to be there in three days to drop off Tracie for a few more days. This whole drop off pick up thing was gong to kill him, he knew it.

Sam simply stared at the beeping phone before clicking off and setting it down and returning to the sandwich he'd been enjoying with Emily. There was so much the two had in common, creating a friendship. But Sam had no interest in her for a girlfriend. It was Emily. He wanted Casey. Sighing he knew he would never have her. So he wasn't going to try.

_-I close my eyes when I go to bed, and I dream of angels who make me smile-_

Derek's heart clouded and his eyes glazed. Casey. Her hair, her smile, her lips her face, her everything. She was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. And yet he'd let himself screw up the best relationship he had with anyone. He'd let himself ruin it. He'd let himself say he couldn't say he loved her. Yet throughout high school he never wanted another girl. He'd surrounded himself with girls each day hoping that one of them could ease the pain in his heart that was Casey. Yet none of them could, and she never knew it. With yet another sigh he left the apartment, locked the door and headed to the elevator. Where he was going he too was unsure. But more than likely he would end up at his new work place, and from there he would think on whether or not he knew if he could tell Casey the truth. He just shook his head. Wishing that he was fifteen, before she ever started wanting him to say it. Because it was his fault they weren't together and it killed him.

_-I feel better when I hear them say everything will be wonderful someday-_

With the sun shining brightly Casey parked her car in the park and got out, taking her Subway meal with her to the first park bench she saw, placed carefully by a colorful playground. Biting into her sandwich she laughed at the children that were playing, making herself one of her mental notes she told herself to remember to bring Tracie here to play, she'd love it. Casey knew her life wasn't over, she knew she could date and have fun. But in the end when her date would go in for that nightly kiss Derek's face came into view and Casey slammed the door in her date's face. It was rude, but she was sure it would ensure he wouldn't call back. Some did, she never answered. What had he done to her? Her food was finished and her thoughts played over in her head. She reviewed Tracie and her mother's flight plans over in her mind twice, her jobs files that she needed to go over one more time before they could be sent through and then she reviewed how she'd gotten through high school. _With a bitter and broken heart that only loved for her child._ Casey thought, tossing her trash into the garbage can next to her and standing up. That was the only way she survived. And that had been barely.

_-Promises mean everything when you're little, and the worlds so big-_

_Some promises were meant to be broken, and some were meant just so they would never be made_, Derek thought as he walked along the street. He'd parked his car when his hands had become too shaky to drive. He'd hoped that when he moved out he'd be able to let Casey go. Only seeing her every few days to "trade-off" their daughter. That killed him. That their little girl had to live in a broken family because he was an assanign fool who couldn't say something that he knew he felt. He didn't understand his reasoning from when he was sixteen, all he could think of was why he couldn't say it now. Two years later and he still wasn't sure he could say it.

"Spare a dolla?" An old woman said to Derek. Her clothes were moth eaten, a red and green smok that covered her poor frame, obvious of hunger. Derek smiled sweetly at the old woman who had no where to go.

"I can do better than that, how bout ten for lunch?" Derek asked, handing the woman a ten dollar bill. The woman smiled at Derek with thanks that was masked by greediness as she hissed at anyone that passed her on her way to the market for food, any food. Derek sighed to himself. One good deed had meant the world to someone else. He liked helping people. He just wished he could help himself. He had no idea that he would be able to in a short time.

_-I just dont' understand how you can smile with all those tears in your eyes, tell me everything is wonderful now.-_

Casey saw Derek walking. How was it possible that she'd driven into Jersey without knowing it? It wasn't like it wasn't an obvious huge bridge she had to cross in order to get to it. She giggled at herself for a moment, wondering what it was that made her do it. She watched his athletic frame sitting on the back of a bench, his head in his hands. Taking all her strength she reached for the car door handle and got out of the car, slamming the door shut and locking it. Derek didn't look up once. Simply stayed where he was,lost in his own thoughts that had been secretly consuming him for two years.

_-Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now.-_

"Derek..." She said slowly, the first time in two years that she'd uttered anything to him. He looked up, choked back tears in his eyes and he stared. He stared at the girl in front of him. The girl he had so much to say to that he couldn't. She smiled at him and sat on the bench as well.

"Casey..." He said her name slowly, fearing she might jump up and run away.

"Long time..." She said, nodding, she had no idea how she was going to carry a conversation with this man. No idea at all.

"I'll say." He said simply, blowing on his hands for no reason other than a distraction. The park had emptied as the sun hid itself, it's warmth remaining.

"Hows your new place?" She asked cautiously, she had no idea how long they could talk before he'd look at her with that grim it's-over look his eyes again and leave. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, it was down. He loved it down.

"Nice, Trace will like it." He said, staring at his hands.His worn workers hands before he looked back up at her, her blue eyes so captivating. So full of pain that was visible only to someone who cared. Or to someone who felt it as well. No one in his school had noticed it. He'd made few friends in his school and the few he had had been little comfort in his little Casey world. No one really cared that he'd been an idiot. No one noticed it was ripping him apart simply sitting by her.

_-I got to school and I run and play, I tell the kids that it's all okay. I laugh aloud so my friends won't know, when the bell rings I just don't wanna go home.-_

Derek could feel the words on the tip of his tongue, the things he had to say. Then she stood up and he knew it wasn't the time nor the place to say something that they both needed to be said. He sighed and brushed some tears away, knowing it wasn't time yet. That nothing was wonderful yet.

"I'll um, I hope you're doing ok." She said, taking his hand and pulling him up,feeling the electricity shoot through them. She jerked her hand back faster than she meant to.

"I...I am..." He said slowly, not meaning a word of it. But he knew she needed comfort. So before he could stop himself he'd wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. A comforting hug they both needed to start their new lives. A comforting hug for them both. She hugged back. And then they seperated, not another word. But another thing linking them with each other,because they'd left their hearts with each other once again. Never knowing what was to come so soon in their lives. That everything was going to end up wonderful.

Derek went home and sat on his floor, his arms on his knees, his head against the wall in his apartment...alone. Casey sat on her bed, the photo near her, a pillow with her arms wrapped around her. Both burning from that hug.

_-Go to my room and I close my eyes, I make believe that I have a new life, I don't believe you when you say everything will be wonderful someday-_

The airport was crowded as Tracie jumped into her mother's arms squealing. Casey wrapped her arms around her daughter, the comfort of knowing she was safe and back with her was the best feeling in the world. Her heart burst with love for the little girl that had no idea how heartbroken her parents really her.

"Thanks mom," Casey said kissing her mom on the cheek, giving her a one armed hug as her other had held Tracie's. "You sure you won't stay the night and catch a flight home tomorrow?" Casey asked Nora, her mother smiled and brushed a strand from her daughters face, cupping it in her hand.

"Baby, you're on your own now. I'm going home to my family. You take care of..." She eyed the little girl a bit and then the small bracelet that Derek had given Casey, the bracelet that was on Tracie's wrist at her begging her mother. Casey saw her mother's eyes twinkle. "Your family...and mend it too okay?" She said to Casey before kissing her on the cheek and forhead. "I'll call you when I'm home." Casey nodded and choked back tears as her mother turned around and headed through security towards her home. Casey looked at her little girl and turned around. Back to her new life. Without Derek.

Derek sighed a little and rubbed his thumb into his palm, attempting to find some comfort in the small gesture. He needed an escape. Casey would be there anytime now. It'd been a few weeks since they'd hugged. Tracie was settled. They were all settled into their little grooves, and now Derek had made a decisions. A decision to make it happen. To make it happen when he thought he never would. He could say it now. But the question was, would she listen to it?

_-Promises mean everything when you're little, and the world so big, I just don't understand how you can smile with all those tears in your eyes when you tell me everything is wonderful now.-_

tbc


	5. Truly Madly Deeply

**AN: We are now in the present. Well sort of, this story starts off right when Derek is at Casey's door. So there isn't any confusion we're going through the closing scene of Chapter 2! I hope you're enjoying this fic and are understanding it! I've been waiting for a song that sang out for this chapter n' this was the one that caught my eye! Reviews are great! **

Truly Madly Deeply

_-I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy-_

_"What am I doing?" _He thought to himself. _"This is insane. What am I going to say? I don't even know what to say!"_ Derek's thoughts were bouncing around in his head so loudly he didn't seem to notice the door in front of him open to a very surprised Casey, holding her purse and keys.  
Casey smiled at Derek weakly, she could feel her knees buckling as he gave her a small smile she'd never really seen. It amazed her that after all the things that had changed their lives so many times that he still had something new up his sleeve each time she saw him. "Hi Derek, I ummm I was just..." He put his fingers to her lips. What was there to say that she needed to? She'd always said it.

_-I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need-_

"Case there's so many things I've left unsaid the three years we've known each other. So many thoughts and feelings and words I wanted to tell you...but I never knew how." She stared at him, her mouth opening again before his eyes locked with hers. Causing her to lose all thought of what she could possibly say to him."I'm herre to tell you Case...that when I kissed you today...I felt it...from you for the first time in years...and I think you felt it to." Casey broke the gaze and looked at her feet.  
"I did..." She said in a barely audible voice, yet he still heard her. He smiled slowly, she didn't see his smile.  
"I hope so..." She looked up, tears coming from her eyes, leaving trails across her dry cheeks. He brought his thumb up and whiped a tear away.  
"Derek what is it that you're here to do except say what you've already said?" Casey choked, unsure of how to word her question. Unsure if she wanted an answer. Positive she wanted him to stay. Her throat hurt from controlling the sobs she wanted to escape so badly.  
"I want you Casey...I want you to love me, I want you know..." His hand rested on her cheek and neck, their faces inches apart. "That I love you." He whispered. She gasped.

_-I love you more with every breaht, truly madly deeply do...I will be strong, I will be faithful cause I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning...yeah--_

Taking his other hand Derek placed it on the small of her back, pulling her so close to him she could feel his breath against hers. Their eyes never leaving each other. _-I wanna stand with you on a mountain.- _Derek's lips met Casey's, the sparks flying. The kiss deepening, Caseys' arms finding his neck. _-I wanna bathe with you in the sea.-_ Casey could taste both their tears in the kiss, Derek could only sense Casey's need and want for him. Her love and His love. _-I want to lay like this forever- _Derek's hand left Casey's face and also closed around her waist, pulling her in as close as she could get. The kiss still lasting. Their breath still holding. _-Until the sky falls down on me.-_

The two broke apart, their lips on fire from the passion of their kiss. His arms still around her waist, her hands on his chest. He'd said it. He'd told her. He'd announced it to her for the first time in three years. The heat and passion wasn't all they had, they had love that not many knew in real life. She smiled, biting her bottom lip. Unsure of how to say that she loved him back when he'd never listened before.  
"I love you Derek Venturi." She said slow and quiet, letting it out before pressing her lips against his again.Derek smiled against her lips, the kiss holding so much more than a simple kiss for the two."And I always will." Casey finished as they broke the kiss. He winked at her and she lightly smacked him. There was so much they'd missed because of his fear. But then again they'd made it hadn't they? They had come so far from where they'd started. Two fifteen year olds forced under the same roof.  
"Casey MacDonald...will you marry me?" He whispered in her ear, kissing her shoulder lightly, sending shivers through her spine.  
"I will." She said simply as their lips met again. It'd taken three years. What was next?

_-And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish, send it to heaven and make you want to cry-_

--------

Brushing a strand of hair from her face Casey MacDonald stared intently at the pot of boiling pasta in front of her. Her nights hadn't been full of sleep, they'd been full of her, Derek,and Tracie...a family. The ring on her left ring finger sparkled, catching her eye once again. Admiring the small but beautiful gem she sighed. Derek Venturi...her Derek. She hated being sappy and she detested being unconstitutional in any way,but when it came to Derek it just seemed she couldn't help it. Whenever they were together it felt to her as if she'd walked into a very romantic movie or fairy tale. Never seeming truly realistic, which made her need to pinch herself. It was amazing to her that she was now living with Derek and Tracie under one roof, without their parents marrying to cause it. It truly shocked her. He'd said it. He said each and every time he saw her, as if he was attempting to make up for all the lost time. It made her smile just thinking about it as she stirred the pasta, her eyes not quite focusing as she listened to the sounds of Tracie's movie, Aladdin. Her heart fluttered at the sound of the front door opening...Derek.

_-The tears of joy, for all the pleasure and the certainty, that we're surrounded by the highest power, in lonely hours the tears devour you-_

Derek's eyes caught Casey turning around from cooking. She was wearing a simple pair of shorts, a tank top, and her hair was half up. He smiled at her with genuine love his eyes. His Casey. His. He couldn't get enough of it. Here they were, a tiny family living in a two bedroom apartment. He was amazed with himself, the way he'd told Casey he loved her, the way he proposed. What amazed him most is not once did she pull away or freak on him, she just loved him back. She loved him back. He set his backpack on the couch, kissed Tracie on the forhead and walked towards Casey, wrapping his arms around her waist as she turned around once again to stir the pasta, settling his chin on her shoulder.  
"Fluffy love stuff," He whispered in her ear. She smiled. "I love you..." He purred in her ear. She never understood his necissity to say fluffy love stuff or how he had seemed to turn from emotion switch off to emotion switch on high. But she didn't mind. She nuzzled her head against his in response. Silence. It was a game and she laughed inside. "Case...I really do..." He said, kissing her neck and ear. "I want to marry you and make more beautiful kids with you.." He smiled against her neck as he kissed it. Casey was getting it too. Turning around she smiled and pressed her lips to his, his arms enclosing her waist.

_-I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea,-_

The two pulled away, wrapped in each others' arms, in each other's warmth. Casey basked in the warmth that was her fiancee. The plans for the wedding were set. The wedding was in a week. Their close family was coming, including Casey's real father and Derek's real mother. They were shocked at their quick response to the invitations, but none the less happy. For the time being at that.  
"Tracie baby, dinners ready." Casey smiled and pecked Derek on the cheek and neck before she set a plate on the bar, Tracie climbed upon the stool.  
"Just butter and salt right?" Tracie asked delightedly with a toothy grin. Derek ruffled her hair, she may have been a girl but she was her daddy's and for the two of them that was affection.  
"Always and forever," He said.  
_-I want to lay like this forever, Until the sky falls down on me-_

"Daddy do you love mommy now?" Tracie asked with her mouth full. Derek placed his hands around Casey's waist, both of them facing their daughter.  
"Always and forever babe." He said kissing Casey and staring a Tracie afterwards who had made a little grimace face that still could not hide her smile.  
"Good cause I can't wait to wear my pretty purple dress!" Tracie exclaimed excitedly, the parents had to laugh at the Marti side of their daughter.  
"Always and forever babe." Derek whispered into Casey's ear. She squeezed his hand and smiled.

_-Oh can't you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes, Cause it's standing right before you, all that you need will surely come-_

Casey's eyes closed with ease. Her baby girl was safely sleeping in her bed. Derek's arms were wrapped around her waist and her world was at peace. It had been this way each night for three weeks. Fast for a wedding planned and an engagement announced. But neither of them were about to wait any longer than they had to in order to belong to each other and only each other. Athought...it seemed they always had and always would, no matter what a little piece of paper.  
"I love you baby, forever." Derek whispered into Casey's ear, kissing her softly yet passionatly on the lips. She melted and wrapped her arms around his neck with ease, it fit so perfectly.

_-I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy-_

The night was calm although New York stayed up late Casey lay happily in the arms of her one true love, her other half...Derek Venturi. Casey Venturi had an interesting ring to it and Casey couldn't wait for it to be permanent. Her heart was in everything that involved Derek. Her heart was in everything in her life right now. With a deep sigh she snuggled closer to the naked body of Derek. His scent sending shivers down her spine as they fell asleep.

_-I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, I'll be everything that you need-_

Staring at the naked figure in front of him, covered in sheets and sleeping peacefully against him Derek couldn't think of anything in the world more amazing. He was in awe of this woman in his arms. Her smell of peaches and cream overwhelmed as he kissed her neck and ran his fingers up and down her back. Only a week until she shared his name, only a week til they could say forever. He smiled against her skin and pulled her sleeping figure closer, sleep overcoming him. Dreams of his wedding, his little girl in a bouncing dress handed down by her aunt, and his beautiful bride surprising him with her gown. He knew it would be amazing.

_-I'll love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do...-_

-----------

tbc


	6. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now by The Starting Line (yes I know it's a remake)**

Chapter 6

_-Looking in your eyes, I see paradise, this world that I found is too good to be true-_

The morning was bright and surprisingly the sounds of birds chirping overwhelmed the sounds of the bustling city below the Venturi family. The family whose wedding was in two hours and yet all three remained in bed. Derek's eyes flickered open to see Casey smiling at him, her eyes connecting with his.

"Morning beautiful," He said, she smiled wider and pressed her lips to his. Pouring her heart into the kiss.

"Morning," She whispered, running her fingers down the side of his face and smiled contentedly as he gripped her hand in his and kissed it. Looking at the clock she side and gently crashed their lips together once more. Two hours was barely enough time but in this family they were used to it. Five minutes was a luxury many mornings. Casey giggled.

"What?" He asked, sitting up and revealing the six pack he'd worked so hard to achieve. Something she realized he hadn't had when they were sixteen, she sighed.

"I was thinking about how Tracie is going to be a mini Marti today." She said, kneeling behind Derek, putting her arms around his waist, her chin on his shoulder. He kissed her cheek.

"Sadly...it's so true. And her aunt's only nine, only a SIX year gap." He said. Casey laughed and jumped out of bed, throwing a pair of jeans at Derek.

"Let's go babe, we have to be there to meet the family in half an hour," She said, switching from her pajama bottoms to jeans. He threw his pants on and wrapped his arms around her bare waist, kissing her shoulder and neck as she unfolded a tank top. "Oh, babe we'll never get out of here if you keep doing that." He smiled against her soft skin and grasped her ring finger which held the diamond on it.

"Two more hours." He whispered into her ear, kissed her cheek and headed to the bathroom for a shave. Casey stayed back in the room for a moment going over her reflection in the mirror.

_-Standing here beside you, I want so much to give you this love in my heart that I'm feeling for you-_

Casey let out a small sigh as she contemplated the image that reflected herself. Gently she pulled her silky brown hair into a ponytail, something that would tie her over until she reached her mother's capable hands. She may have been a basket case when it had been her aunt's wedding, but she and her mother had matured, as had Lizzie. She was in good hands. Casey stared at the ring once more, watching it glint in the light that was capturing it just right. A smiling spread across her lips.

"Mommy!" Tracie shrieked running into her room. Casey chuckled at her daughter who had her purple dress pressed tightly against her chest.

"What is it baby?" She asked, picking up the three year old and balancing her on the hip as she walked down the hallway to look for socks in the laundry basket. Tracie held the dress up in her mom's face, Casey blowing bits of the skirt away.

"Can I wear it yet?" She asked, determination to wear her dress now clearly in her dress. Casey shook her head and set her daughter on the couch as she searched for a pair of clean socks.

"Not yet baby, go get your clothes on and give mommy the dress." She said to her very capable three year old. With a frown on her face Tracie hopped off the couch, leaving the dress behind and ran down the hall.

"DADDY!" Tracie screeched, Casey shook her head with a laugh. Derek would have a hard time saying no to his baby girl. With that last thought Casey smiled at the realization that in only two hours, which wasn't very long, she would be Casey Venturi...and her world would be complete.

_-Let them say we're crazy, I don't care about that. Put your hand in my hand baby don't ever look back-_

Humming the bars to the song Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now Derek walked into the hallway, only to be met by a shrieking Tracie. He smiled at her as he realized Casey wasn't letting their daughter where her purple dress just yet, he smirked at her.

"Lil T, no dress, not yet, go get your cat t-shirt and whatever pants you want and we'll get dressed thought ok?" Tracie stopped in the hallway and hugged her dad around the neck, as he had knelt down to her eye level.

"Otay," She said, bouncing off to her room. Leaving her father to smirk at his fiancee, Derek 1, Casey 0 for the day. Casey simply rolled her eyes and slipped her tennis shoes on, the dress in one hand, a coffee cup in the other.

"We're going to be SO late." She said with exasperation. He smiled and kissed her on the forhead, stealing a sip of her coffee and putting his own shoes on. Casey threw a t-shirt at him. "You're too sexy to be wearing no shirt." She gave him his own smirk back at him and called for Tracie who dashed into the room with her pants on backwards and her t-shirt on perfectly. The parents stifled their laughter while Derek swung her onto his shoulders, they left. Headed for their wedding.

_-Let the world around us just fall apart, maybe we can make it if we're heart to heart-_

-----------

_-And we can build this thing together, stand in stone forever, nothing's gonna stop us now-_

The girls bathroom was in chaos. Marti had been put in charge of her mini twin as she seemed to be the one most likely to be able to control the little girl. Casey had almost laughed out loud at the thought, Marti barely had control of herself but atleast she'd grown out of her beloved belief that she was a feline.

"Mom!" Lizzie cried as she realized she'd caught her dresses fabric in the zipper. Casey dashed over in her heels and white dress to catch her sister before she tripped in frusteration. The problem was solved and Casey returned to her chair so that her hair could be finished. In a half hours time she would be Mrs. Derek Venturi, she smiled.

Nora Venturi stared at her daughter with admiration. She'd known what it had done to her daughter to lose Derek when she was sixteen, and over such a thing. Nora had to say they'd grown up and they'd raised their daughter well and continued to do so. Casey's dress was pure white, strapless and flowed effortlessly. It was around her, the train was beautiful and her half brother's, Damien and Jason, from her father were carrying it. Nora had been impressed, Andrew had decided to come to his daughter's wedding. Nora had been sure that it was futile to invite him because he would make some pathetic excuse. Nora had been sure it would be just like when she was married to the man, pointless to try. She smiled wider and ran a hand down her daughters arm with motherly affection. She could see tears glistening in her eyes as well.

"Oh mom..." She said with a smile as the tears attempted to pour out, Casey stopped herself. Mascara smears at a wedding, no no. She smiled at her mom and hugged her.

"I thought you and Derek would never figure each other out," Nora said smiling and hugging her first born child back, she didn't know why it'd taken Derek so long. But Nora had been the only one who knew how far his love went from that first day.

"I love him so much mom...thank you." She said squeezing her mother's hand in her own. Her mom nodded and pushed back a few tears of her own that were popping up. Lizzie stood up and joined the two, staring in awe at her sisters hair. Casey's hair had been curled and twisted up, but the curls still fell everywhere. It was so elegant, angelic even. Lizzie sighed, she knew her sister was gorgeous...but today she brought a whole new meaning to the world.

"Perfect Case, you're perfect." Marti and Tracie entered the room her their matching lilac dress with Tracie's basket of flowers.

"You first little princess." Casey said, pecking her daughter on the top of her head and pushing her gently through the door as her small group settled in their seats, through the crack she saw Derek.

_-And if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other, nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now-_

Derek's heart lept and attempted to jump out of his throat as he stood in front of all the people. His mother was dressed in an almost too elegant white gown, Derek knew it was one of her many tactics to be _above the rest_, he snickered to himself. His mother was not the one he would be seeing today, it would be Casey. The most fantastic woman he could have ever met. He smiled. Then the doors opened and his heart did another little flip. Tracie looked perfect like an angel as she skipped down the isle, flowers flying in all directions like there was no tomorrow. He had to face it, his three year old daughter was in heaven.

Marti and Lizzie came out next, Lizzie was on the arm of Edwin, the two sixteen year olds looked so grown up. Derek was taken aback as he saw how careful Edwin was being with Lizzie. And Lizzie...well Derek had never seen her with make up but she fit it perfectly, her lilac and white strapless dress fit her figure and matched Edwin's suit. Derek saw chemistry and he was sure that he and Casey were the only ones who were seeing it. He smiled and nodded at his brother, whose hand slapped his shoulder and squeezed, a smile and nod of approval as he stood behind his brother next to his father. The best man was also walking the bride down the isle, this had been Casey's major thing.

Next came Marti and Nora, their dresses matched to the T save the size difference, each wore a smile that he hadn't seen before. Almost a smile of it's about time. Marti took a leap at the end and hugged her brother, he hugged her back as she placed a kiss on his cheek. Then the doors opened wide. Nora, Marti, and Lizzie were in place with their small bouquets, Edwin and his father behind him. Lizzie playing the maid of honor as well as the one who had to go after Tracie for that was how Casey planned things, just a little different.

And there behind those doors was Casey in all her glory. Her white. On the arm of Sam she walked to the music, the slowness filling the room as she took each step. Her eyes connecting with Derek's she didnt look at anything besides him, his eyes holding her, pulling her to the destination. _I didn't know I could love someone so much until now._ Casey and Derek both thought at the same time, her feet moved and Sam held her arm to him, he knew the chemistry to the two, he knew they were soul mates. Meant to be. And he knew that Casey had wanted him to be the one to walk her down the isle because he had been the only one who knew. Emily had refused to come to the wedding, she was with Sam but seeing her long time obsession marry the friend who moved wasn't on her to do list. Casey smiled at Derek, recieving one in return. She loved him and he loved her, they were perfect.

_-I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you, whatever it takes to stay here with you, whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do-_

Sam and Casey reached the pulpit, reached Derek. Taking both her hands in his Sam held Casey's gaze for a moment before kissing her on the forhead.

"You reached him, you've got him." He winked at her and let her hands go, taking his place behind Derek next to the other two men in their lives. She smiled, sniffled back a tear and took Derek's outstretched hand.

"I love you," She whispered to him as they were asked to face each other. Never breaking their eye contact.

"I love you so so much," He whispered back to her, she stifled a giggle as they played their game. She realized they should be listening to all that the priest was saying, neither of them heard a word of it.

_-Let them say we're crazy, what do they know? Put your arms around me baby don't ever let go-_

The two were pulled out of their game when the priest asked "Do you Derek Anthony Venturi take Casey Roxanne MacDonald to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold..." Derek cut him off.

"I do, now and for eternity." He smiled at Casey, tears filling her eyes as she took in the words.

"And do you.." Casey too cut him off.

"Always and forever, I do." She said. Derek smiled widely at her and winked at her, she stifled yet another giggle. They weren't being very "professional wedding-like" and they knew it, making it all the better.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife you may now," Derek dropped Casey's hands and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her into a passionate kiss, tasting her. She dropped her bouquet, throwing her arms around his neck. "Man and Wife," The priest huffed a bit and snapped his bible shut, rolling his eyes. The only thoughts going through his mind was that he was glad he was getting paid for performing this ceremony on such a rebellious couple. The crowd stood and applauded. The two seperated, Casey laughed and wiped some lipstick from the side of Derek's lips and kissed him again, only to wipe away more. Tracie dashed at her parents, leaping into her father's outstretched arms.

"Family together forever?" Tracie asked excitedly. They nodded at her.

"Forever and ever babes," Derek said, kissing Tracie on the forhead and Casey's lips, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling him to her. The cameras began snapping.

_-Let the world around us just fall apart, baby we can make if we're heart to heart-_

The reception went off without a hitch. The newlyweds got a bit more into their cake smashing then necissary but nonetheless it was what they wanted. The dancing was amazing, the music fantastic. Lizzie and Edwin danced much of the night, talking it away, not realizing the photographs that were being taken at the time. Tracie spent much of her time following Marti around as the two planned what they were going to do together while her parents were away on their honeymoon. Tracie herself had no issures staying with her grandparents and aunts and uncles. She loved it. Derek smiled at Casey and took her hand, wrapping one arm around her waist, holding her hand tightly he led her across the dance floor.

"Mrs. Venturi," He said to her, receiving a million dollar smile.

"Yes?" She asked as he spun her once, her dress flowing.

"I do believe I'm in love with you." He said, kissing her on the lips as they danced.

"Oh dear, what will my husband say?" She giggled, he kissed her cheek and pulled her closer.

"He'd say, do you love me back?" Casey's eyes widened, her love visible in her eyes. She pressed her lips into his, he kissed back equally as passionate.

"Well then I'd have to say yes," She said. He smiled at her, she rested her head on his shoulder. So perfect.

_-Oh all that I need is you, all that I ever need, all that I want to do is hold you forever, forever and ever-_

Slowly relatives that they'd never met but invited anyway began to disperse, saying things about late flights and hotel rooms. Derek and Casey were too busy dancing on the floor, their three year old daughter in between them to notice. They were lost in each other's eyes as they laughed at Tracie's silly antics and hyper activity that made them truly believe she was a Mini Marti, earning her the nickname MiniMart. They laughed. Nora's eyes glowed with love for her children and grandchild, who could have thought so much happiness could come from married step-siblings. Then the notion hit her and George with full force. Those kids, those adults weren't step-siblings in anyway, shape or form. They never were, Their love began the day they met. There wasn't a sibling feeling for each other in their bodies. Nora pressed herself into George's chest and kissed him.

"They're so happy," She smild at him as he hugged her close.

"So am I," He whispered, kissing her again.

_-And we can build this thing together, stand in stone forever, nothing's gonna stop us now-_

The dance floor was now completely empty, save the Venturi-MacDonald family. Although the only MacDonald left on the floor happened to be a very disheartened Lizzie standing next to the half eaten cake, when someone tapped on her shoulder, she spun around. Edwin.

"May I have this last dance?" Edwin asked, curtsying, Lizzie laughed and bowed.

"But of course, this last one since it seems you've had all the others." Which wasn't quite true as her and Casey had danced with each man in their immediate family. She laugehd as Edwin spun her across the floor.

"Liz, you look beautiful tonight..." Edwin stated. Lizzie just laughed, throwing her head back much in the same way her older sister did at times.

"And what do I look like every other night Ed?" She asked, a playful smile playing across her lips. He began to stutter.

"Well...y..yu..you are ll..always...gorg...gorgeous," He swallowed. Lizzie laughed. "B...bu..but tonight you..you ju.." He was stopped, his words cut off, as well as his mouth. Lizzie had pushed their lips together, Edwin closed his eyes. They stopped dancing. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pushed themselves closer. Edwin held her in his arms, his arms firmly around her waist.

"I love you Edwin Venturi," Lizzie whispered as he pressed his forhead into hers as the kiss ended.

"Good," Edwin said, putting his finger under her chin and bringing their eyes together in contact. "Because I love you too," He said before pressing his lips to hers again. All the while their family was snapping photos of moments that Derek and Casey too had shared, moments that had led to a child.

"Mom?" Casey asked, a smile dancing on her lips as it had much of the night. Nora nodded. Those kids would get a talk their siblings never did, but had led them to where they all were now. Smiling, in love, happy.

_-And if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other, nothings gonna stop us, nothings gonna stop us now-_

----------

tbc


	7. A Moment Like This

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song A Moment Like This-Kelly Clarkson**

**AN: Ok so I lied. This story isn't finished. XD I had too many ideas for it, so I'm continuing it. XD Review!**

Chapter 7

_-What if I told you it was all meant to be? Would you believe me, would you agree?-_

Casey sighed contentedly as she watched Derek, her husband...her love..., dance with their daughter to the last song. Standing up she smoothed her dress, wiped away a tear and walked over, Derek placed Tracie on his side.

"Well look at this Princess T, the queen would like to join." He smiled at his giggling, but tired daughter. Lizzie and Edwin were conversing over some food, Marti was dancing with her father and Nora was placing what little was left of the cake into smaller containers.

"Mommy! You're the queen!" Tracie grinned happily before squirming out of her father's arms, dashing towards her grandmother. The last bit of cake she would get that night she wasn't about to miss it.

"Case...you look..." Casey shook her head and kissed Derek, her hand placed on the back of his neck, she pulled away.

"Don't," She smiled and winked. "You'll ruin it," He smiled back and held her close. The last dance. Casey and Derek had discussed it and they hadn't wanted all those people they barely knew, even their real mother or real father, they didn't want all those people there to see the newlyweds off on their honeymoon. Just their family. Only the people that knew just how deep this love really went.

_-It's almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you don't think I'm crazy when I tell your love is here and now-_

"What do you think is next?" Casey asked, Derek and herself swaying to the beat of the song. Her dress surrounding her, their faces glowing. They were a picture of what a happy newlywedded couple looked like, and they knew it.

"What do you mean?" He asked her in reply, placing a gentle kiss on her forhead, he had her hand in his, held against his heart.

"I mean, do you think Edwin and Lizzie will be the next 'Dasey'?" Casey asked, referring to the stupid nickname they'd been given by one of Derek's high school friends. Derek laughed.

"I doubt they'll end up having a baby, but I think their love could be just as strong." He said, his eyes flitted over to his younger brother who was staring at Lizzie admiringly as she ate her food, not aware of his burning gaze. "Although I think Ed might be in for it, she's oblivious." He said laughing, Casey's eyes were filled with confusion causing him to nod at the two, she laughed with him.

_-A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people search forever for that one special kiss-_

"I'm glad you finally said it..." She said slowly. He nodded at her, a solemn but happy look on his face.

"It was about time I got out of my thoughts and back into reality...do you..do you remember that day at the park?" He asked, coughing a bit. She giggled and smiled at him with a small smile.

"Yes, how could I forget? When you hugged me back I felt like I was on fire." She said slowly, he pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I know exactly what you mean, well...that was the day I decided what needed to be said, what had always needed to be said." Casey's eyes widened for a moment, then she smiled. "I...I never stopped loving you Case...I just...I was..." She put a finger on his lips.

"Shh," She said slowly.

_-I can't believe it's happening to me, Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this-_

"Baby it's in the past, and look where it's brought us. A gorgeous daughter, a wedding..." She smiled as he nodded before cutting her off.

"Each other," He finished, pressing their lips together and wrapping their arms around each other in a hug. A magical day filled with everything she'd ever wanted. Casey doubted her life could become happier than it already had.

_-Everything changes, but beauty remains, Something so tender, I can't explain-_

Tracie let out a yawn and lay her head on the table, her little pudge hand falling into the cake as her eyes closed. Marti pulled out a small pocket game and began playing it as her father danced with Nora for a moment. Edwin and Lizzie continued to be absorbed in nothing but each other, so much like their older siblings it was amazing.

"This has been perfect, hasn't it George?" Nora said smiling at her husband.

"It has, I never thought Derek would end up like this. I think he was just missing his other half for too long." He said, kissing Nora on the forhead. Venturi's favorite sign of affection. Nora sighed.

"We're going to have a time keeping Edwin and Lizzie under control." She laughed a little at the thought. They were going to want all the things Derek and Casey had, because everyone who saw it did. Nora knew this, because she had what Casey herself did. A man who loved her for everything she was. A man who knew what real love was, but it'd taken him longer to realize. Nora knew her daughter was happy, she knew she was making one of the best decisions she could possibly make.

"Nora...I love you so much," George said, Nora smiled widly and kissed him.

"I love you too George, always." She smiled again and lay her head against his chest, Casey and Derek watched in admiration at their parents. So so happy.

_-Well I may be dreaming but til I awake...Can we make the dream last foever? And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this-_

Casey picked up Tracie, followed by Marti and Lizzie and the two girls left the room to change into their regular clothes. All thankful for the jeans that awaited them, save the sleeping three year old who was all too happy to remain in her dress. Nora walked in and handed Casey a camera.

"Every picture taken tonight is on that, I want you to do what you will with them." Nora kissed Casey on the forhead and smiled. Clad in a pair of hip hugging jeans, tennis shoes, a black tank top and a very fancy hair do Casey kissed her three year old and hugged her tight, handing her a picture of her mom and dad right before they'd found out Casey was pregnant.

"I love you sweetie, be good for grandma." Tracie rubbed her eyes and yawned, clutching the picture.

"Otay Mommy," She replied tiredly, wrapping her arms around her mom's neck before climbing onto the little couch she'd been sitting on.

"Bye mom, see you guys in a week." Casey said, picking up her suitcase handle and rolling out to the car, and stuffing the luggage into the car next to Derek's.

_-Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this, Some people search forever for that one special kiss-_

Derek entangled Casey's hand in his as they hugged their family goodbye for a week. Tracie was sleeping happily on her grandfather, Marti was hugging Derek tightly and excitedly. Edwin and Lizzie's hands too were tangled together in a tight hold. Not wanting to be taken away from each other. Derek looked at Casey then back at the two sixteen year olds. Letting go of Casey's hand for a moment he took Edwin by the shoulder gently and pulled him to the side, he wasn't going to let his younger brother treat Lizzie the way he'd treated Casey, it'd ended okay but he still had to make sure his brother wouldn't make a mistake that'd caused him so much pain.

"Got it?" Derek said, hugging his brother.

"Got it," He said back to his brother, smiling.

"Good, now kiss her." He laughed and pushed his brother back at Lizzie. "Keep him in line." He winked at Lizzie before giving her a hug. "Love ya kid," He said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Bye guys!" The family yelled as the two got into the car and took off. The cans trailing behind them and JUST MARRD on the back of their car in oreos, they'd run out of cookies.

_-I can't believe it's happening to me, Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.-_

"I love you Derek," She said, squeezing his hand.

"I love you too Case, I love you too," As they drove to the airport Derek twirled the ring on her finger. She was his, they belonged to each other, in their minds forever. He kissed the back of her hand and squeezed. No one knew what was in store, but all he knew was that everything was finally wonderful now.

_-The speed of waiting love of all, I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall, so let me tell you this, Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this-_

Getting out of the car they grabbed their suitcases and headed for the airport in the now chilly weather of New York city, a town in which you kept your belongings and your people in sight or they tended to disappear. Casey smiled at Derek with excitement, a week away, together, alone with no interuptions, no screaming, nothing but the two of them. Tracie was their world, but every parent has to say they want some time away every once in awhile. Kissing her Derek squeezed her hand before they let go and began pulling their suitcases and other things with them as they headed towards their gate, ticket check in and security had been a breeze, it was too late for anyone wanting the flight they had.

_-Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this, some people search forever for that one special kiss-_

"Case I can't believe this is happening, it's so perfect, _you're_ so perfect." He said, she smiled and crashed her lips to his, igniting a passion. They winked at each other and made an oath to try their hardest to not join the mile high club, erupting in laughter.

_-I can't believe it's happening to me-_

Derek stared at the sleeping figure in her seat. Her brown hair pulled back out of her face as it had been twenty four seven when they'd been sixteen. He squeezed her hand and pecked her on the forhead before gazing out the window. There were only fourteen people on the flight to California that night. He watched the clouds pass and the stars light up near them. Perfect.

_-Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.-_

-------

oThe Endo  
Ok THAT is the end, lol! I had like a spur of inspiration and had to write this for the story! Do you like this ending better? I do! hahah Well review and I'll get the sequel up as soon as I can!  
By the way there might be a sequel faster if you guys review more! ;)  
oMrisSo


End file.
